


My Diamond

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzette Lazuli is at first just another Lapis Lazuli of Homeworld. Just another gem created to help build and transport other higher ranking gems from place to place. That is until one of the Diamonds comes to the Lazuli Quarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so at first I was just drawing a random new oc and then started thinking about Steven Universe and kinda made me think 'What if one of the Diamonds like, fell in love or something with a lower gem and was Shattered or something because Homeworld considers that disgusting?' and thus, Lizzette was spawned.  
> Also look up "Here We Are" by Icon For Hire, it's gonna be this story's theme song for now...

"Lizzette?" Stevens voice was small, unsure, as he came up behind the gem sitting atop the temple. He looked off to the side for a moment, gazing at the mesmerizing colors the sunset gave off. The gentle crashing of waves could be heard getting softer and softer as the sea slowly seemed to calm down for the night. Steven then looked back at the gem. He could tell she was upset by the fact he wasn't receiving any answer from her.

"Th-the gems and I were wondering when you were going to come back inside. Garnet said there was supposed to be a storm pretty soon and she doesn't want you getting hurt while you're up here..." the half gem scratched at the nape of his neck as a gentle flush came across his face. Garnet wasn't worried about her, the fusion knew she could handle herself quite well, but Steven didn't want to seem too burdensome towards the lazuli by telling her it was actually himself who was worried. "Pearl and I were gonna make some s'mores if you wanted any."

Steven made his way over and sat beside the lazuli on the roof and followed her blank eyes up towards the sky that was just beginning to blossom with stars. Beach City really did have the most amazing of views.

"Steven?"

At the sound of his name Steven whipped his head around to look at the other gem. "Right here." he said as he placed a gentle hand over her's. 

"I realize you are not exactly from Homeworld, correct?" her brows furrowed just slightly as her blank gaze continued facing the sky.

"Yes..."

"And I know- I know you can't possibly understand this but- I...I miss it there, even though I know I shouldn't."

The pale blue gem curled her delicate looking hands into loose fists and turned her head downwards, her strikingly white hair hiding her face from the half human. She knew she wasn't supposed to miss that despicable place. But she just couldn't help herself. She missed her Diamond. White Diamond. The same Diamond who had committed treason against the other Diamonds just so she, a simple lazuli, wouldn't be shattered for fraternizing with a higher ranking gem. Although admittedly Lizzette didn't really have much of a choice but to go along with what her Diamond ordered her to do. She was one of the Diamonds! No gem could deny the words of one of the Diamonds. Especially not White Diamond...never White Diamond.

"You don't have to cry Lizzette." Steven all but whispered.

She hadn't even realized she was. She wiped them bashfully from her face. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's okay to cry every once in awhile. But you don't have to. You got me and everyone else in Beach City as your friend. Even if Lars or Kevin won't admit it, they care about you just like I do." Steven smiled at her warmly though she couldn't see it. "And you know I'll always be willing to listen to you right?"

Lizzette laughed breathlessly, pushing her head into the heel of her hand. "Yes. Of course you will Steven."

Lizzette stood from her spot on the roof, brushing out her dress. She held out a small hand to where she thought Steven was, hoping she had guessed right. Steven took her other hand, making the gem blush in embarrassment. Though Steven reassured her it was fine as he helped lead her back down the roof and into the temple. Once the door closed behind them, a warmness surrounded her. She could hear five separate sets of feet and voices spread around the wooden structure. A small, gentle smile graced her face at the sounds of life. She already knew Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot were all there, not minding her unlike Homeworld gems seemed to.


End file.
